warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 Streampaw (A) ~ For Approval One hard tabby to match. Try that. 22:46 4/30/17 Can you smooth out the white parts? I also believe that there should be a bit more shading at the base of the tail, and also more shading extending --> way on the outstretched front paw/leg. Maybe define the facial shading, as well. (and, unless you choose to author-override this, silver tabbies need black stripes) If you do choose to author-override, make sure to add that to Streampaw's description first, so we don't get confused later on. 20:54, May 1, 2017 (UTC) re-up nah, I don't wanna override. If you think it looks dark gray the code is 1c1c1c. Still, the stripes are thin so darken some more, please. Especially on the tail, I think it's because they are more thinner or there is a highlight there. If there is a highlight there, try putting it below the stripes, that would work. 06:06, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ??? I have no idea what you're saying??? Could you explain a bit? (wow I am hot) Darken the stripes still. Since the stripes are really thin, they look lighter than they are. 01:45, May 3, 2017 (UTC) re-up Fail on my part XD Add some shading to the bottom of the back paw. Also, I think my eyes are playing tricks on me. Does it have a paler belly? If so, lighten it. If not, ignore me XD 02:29, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Define the padpink^ reup Since idiotic me decided not to use separate layers for the stripes and pale part, I really do not have a way to brighten this up at all. It's pure white. Okay. Try putting like a highlight on the belly to make it appear lighter. Either below or above the shading (try below first) 09:11, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Dapplestar (L) ~ For Approval At least, I think I reserved her leader . . . . Lighten the overall shading. Looks awesome! 06:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Warriorcat sent an email to say that she thinks the patches could be smoothed more, and that the ginger would have stripes and is a bit bright, unless you chose to override that.. My comment: Technically, ginger doesn't have to have stripes unless it's the whole cat, or if it's in patches (see Patch Pelt and Newtspeck (from before she was tweaked for a tabby cite)). So if you didn't want to add stripes, you could use a ginger speckling, but if you keep the patches, it needs stripes. Also, the ginger is bright, maybe try something like Nutmeg (TR) from Warriors wiki, because thats around what most ppl use for torties unless they're cited to be vibrant She's tortie and white, so unless calicos have stripes....no. Also I'll dull the ginger. I looked at pictures. It seems that gingers always have stripes, it's just that it sometimes can be hard to distinguish. Since the patches are pretty solid easy to see, add stripes. 00:34, May 3, 2017 (UTC) re-up Dapple to Dapplefeather to Dapplestar. I wondered why I made most of my cats torties and white..... 02:18, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Would you mind either adding stripes to the ginger or dulling it a tad more? As per the reasoning of Stealth's previous comment. Also, the shading would cover more of the face, and there'd be some on --> side of the neck too. re-up Meh...I messed up with da stripes. Some of the stripes on the patches don't really reach the edges, make them more like the bottom of the shoulder patch, that one is pretty good. But yeah get the rest of that patch too. 09:13, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Brighttail (Ki) ~ CBA 01:34, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading/shading depth on all 4 paws? Also IMO can you shift th base very very slightly to more of a ginger? This looks orange, and since there's a difference, it would be more ginger unless we geta cite for being a orange tabby. Reupload 22:01, May 4, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Brighttail (W) ~ For Approval 01:34, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Same color comment as above and could you expand the belly shading a little? Reupload 22:01, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Wouldn't the stripes recede slightly at the bottom of the belly? Seems that way from the kit, that they would just a little. Also, the tail looks tinted/not the same base color as the rest of the cat, but that might be me. Brindlefur (W) ~ CBA Image made by Warriorcat. 01:34, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Maybe define shading? 02:18, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Define the earpink in > ear and add a bit more eye depth. And unless it was meant to be this way, add more mottles on the face because I really can't see them there. Reupload There is only one on her head. 22:01, May 4, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Gingerheart (Alt. KP) ~ For Approval I quite like this one <3 This one's for the mistake listed on her page Oh my gosh, so cool! Define overall shading a little. That heart... <3 02:38, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Applepaw (Alt. K) ~ For Approval Kit image minus the stripes for her mistake. Rustpaw (A) ~ For Approval matches the kit